


Cold Weather, Warm Hearts

by ChemicalStardust



Series: It's Always Sunny In Smash [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bowser Is A Great Dad, Cold Weather, Fatherhood, Gen, Holidays, Sledding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalStardust/pseuds/ChemicalStardust
Summary: The holiday season comes to the Smash Mansion, and the kids decide to have some fun with each other in the newly formed winter wonderland.





	Cold Weather, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I decided to write in celebration of the holidays. I would've uploaded it sooner, however finals had taken up all my attention, and when I wasn't working on them I was either playing Smash Ultimate or sleeping. Now that I'm on break I have a lot more time to write. :)

The first snowfall of the season at the Smash Mansion came just a few days before Christmas. It had been a surprise to everyone, as it happened overnight and was there to greet the Smashers as they woke up the next morning. Many of them, especially the younger ones, were absolutely ecstatic to see the thick white blanket covering the mansion grounds, waiting for them to head outside and start playing.

On that morning, Ness had woken up much earlier than usual and was thrilled when he caught sight of the snow. It had been a while since he had experienced a snowy day while attending one of these tournaments, and with his newfound friends as well as his returning ones, it was destined to be a great day for play.

He turned to look at his roommate Lucas, who was still sound asleep. It was rare to have Ness get out of bed before Lucas, and he felt a little bad for waking him up, but it would be worth it once he saw the snow covering the grounds.

“Lucas!” Ness leaned in and began shaking the blonde gently. “Hey, Lucas, wake up!”

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting himself up. It took him a minute to come to his senses and focus on his roommate. “Ness, what do you need? What time is it?”

“Never mind that. Take a look at this.” He pointed to the window. Lucas pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the end of their room, his eyes lighting up at the sight.

“Woah! It snowed overnight?”

“Yeah!” Ness joined alongside him as he began to look again. “I know you just woke up, but I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me outside.”

“Join you? Of course!” Lucas smirked. “I’ll race you to see who can get dressed and make it to the front door the fastest.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

The two kids immediately ran towards the dresser and pulled out their winter clothes, swapping out their pajamas. The second the had their coats, gloves, hats and scarves on they bolted out of their bedroom and headed for the main lobby.

As Ness and Lucas ran through the mansion halls, they noticed all kinds of commotion amongst other Smashers; they were getting the place decorated for the holidays. Snake, Ryu and Simon were setting up one of the giant Christmas trees while Mario and Link began to search through the boxes of ornaments. Dark Pit and Pit were hanging ribbons in a higher location, the latter of the two constantly making jokes and annoying the other as they were assisted by Palutena. Isabelle was holding a pen and clipboard, checking off everything that was getting accomplished. She gave the two boys a friendly greeting as they ran by, and they both smiled and waved back.

Exiting the front door, Ness and Lucas encountered Red and Leaf, the two Pokémon trainers, having a conversation on the staircase. They were dressed in their winter gear as well.

“Red! Leaf!” The psychics called out, running up to the trainers. The other two looked at their friends and smiled.

“Hey guys! What’s going on?” Leaf asked, adjusting her scarf.

“Lucas and I had a race to see who could get out here the fastest.” Ness turned to look at the blonde. “I believe I’m the winner.”

“Oh, come on, you know I had to stop and wave to Rosalina!” Lucas responded, folding his arms.

“Excuses, excuses.” Ness chuckled. “Better luck next time, blondie.”

Lucas shook his head. “Anyways,” he turned his attention back to the trainers, “what are you guys doing out here?”

“We noticed that it had snowed, so we decided to come out and have some fun,” Red answered. “Popo and Nana are already out here, they’re waiting for us over there!” He pointed forward, and the other three looked in the same direction to see the duo in their signature blue and pink parkas. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

The four ran off the steps and headed across the field. Popo and Nana greeted them with warm smiles, and they all agreed to start working on building some snow forts. Not too long after, Young Link and Toon Link joined them, followed by Kirby who was put outside by Meta Knight after he tried eating the cake Peach and Daisy had baked for everyone.

Lucas really wanted to start building a snowman, and everyone else liked that idea. Knowing that there was a snowman kit somewhere, the Ice Climbers set off to find it, along with the sleds they would use for sledding later. 

“Okay, Lucas, Toon Link and I can work on the bottom section, do you guys want to start on the middle part?” 

“Sure!” Leaf answered as she, Red and Young Link began to roll the snow into a medium sized ball.

Ness looked down at Kirby, who was watching Toon Link and Lucas begin to work on the snowman’s lower half. “Kirby, can you work on his head for us?”

“Poyo!” He shouted in agreement as he began to pick up the snow and push it together. Ness nodded and joined the two blondes in the construction of the snowman.

It only took about five minutes for Popo and Nana to come back with everything the kids needed. Nana was pulling two wooden sleds as Popo carried the kit for their snowman, a long blue scarf draped over his shoulder.

“We’re back!” Popo shouted as he placed the materials on the ground. 

Lucas leaned down and picked up the scarf, analyzing it carefully. “Where’d you get this?”

“We ran into Marth and he gave it to us. He said we could use it as an accessory for the snowman,” Nana responded as she placed the sleds off to the side. 

“Cool! It’ll look great on him,” Leaf said as she placed the snowman’s midsection on the bigger snowball. Kirby came up with the finished head, and Red put it on top for him.

Lucas began to take a good look at the snowman as everyone started to give him his accessories. “I can’t help but feel that he needs a name.”

Popo shrugged. “Frosty?”

“Nah, that’s too generic,” Red said. “He needs a name that will make him unique.”

“Red, we’re naming a snowman, not a baby.” Nana narrowed her eyes.

“So? He’s our creation. He deserves to be different from all the other snowmen.”

“Poyo!” Kirby tried putting his own suggestions in, but they were drowned out by everyone else.

While the group went back and forth on what their snowman deserved to be named, Ness noticed that Lucas was quietly staring off to the side.

“Hey, Lucas?” He lightly tapped the other psychic on the shoulder. “What’s up?”

Lucas didn’t answer. He tilted his head more, leading Ness to follow his gaze. When he took notice of what the blonde was staring at, he began to stare himself; the Inklings were standing on the front steps, confused expressions on their faces as they stared at the snow around them.

“Have they never seen snow before?” Lucas turned to look at Ness.

“Maybe they haven’t. Don’t they come from a world where the climate is really messed up or something?”

“I think it’s somewhere along the lines of that.” Lucas sighed. “They aren’t allowed to go in water, that I know, but is snow okay for them?”

“Well, ice is frozen water, but snow is a little different. I think it could be worth a try. Why don’t you go talk to them?”

Lucas thought about it for a second, then nodded. “Okay, I will.”

Ness watched as the blonde ran off. Red, Leaf, Popo and Nana were still debating on what to name the now completed snowman. 

“Hey, where’s he off to?” Leaf asked, interrupting the debate and directing everyone’s attention towards Lucas.

Ness turned to look at his friends. “He’s going to talk to the Inklings. We’re gonna see if they’re able to play in the snow.”

Everyone watched as the blonde began to talk to the squid-kids. The Blue and Orange ones continued to exchange looks with Lucas and with each other. Lucas managed to convince them to come off the steps, taking them both by the hand. They looked to be cold, however once they stepped foot in the snow, nothing happened to them. The two of them smiled at Lucas as they picked it up and admired it in their hands. A minute later, the Inklings went back inside, and Lucas returned to Ness and the rest of the group.

“So?” Ness asked as his friend came back. “What did they say?”

“They just went inside to get some winter clothes. They’re gonna meet us out here when they’re all set.” He smiled. 

“Nice job, Lucas! The more we have, the better.” Popo patted him on the shoulder.

“Well, in the meantime, do you guys wanna sled now?” Nana asked as she grabbed one of them.

“Heck yeah!”

“Of course!” 

“Poyo!”

Taking that as a yes from everyone, Nana nodded. The Inklings joined them outside a few minutes later, dressed in winter gear they found that sported their signature colors. They all began to make their way up the hill overlooking the mansion, sleds behind them. 

“Hey, Ness, isn’t this where you like to come and hang out?”

“Every now and then, yes,” he answered. “This is a great place to watch the sun go down.”

The group made it to the top of the hill, and the sleds were placed down. Toon Link offered that they have a race, and everyone agreed. The first sled included Lucas, Young Link, Red and Leaf while the second contained Kirby, Ness and the Inklings. 

“You guys are going to want to hold on tight for this one,” Ness said to the Inklings as he sat down in front of them, holding on to Kirby. They smiled and nodded.

“Okay, on the count of three, Nana and I are gonna push you guys. Is everyone ready?” Popo asked. They all gave the signal, so he exchanged glances with Nana.

“Alright! One, Two, Three!” 

The two Ice Climbers pushed the sleds, letting them go and watching them slide down the hill. They smiled as they watched their friends shout with excitement, Toon Link walking forward and standing alongside them. 

The sled containing Kirby, Ness and the Inklings made it to the bottom of the hill first. Ness let an excited Kirby down as he helped the two of them up.

“Nice job, guys! We won the race!”

The blue and orange squid-kids smiled at each other, then turned to high fived their new psychic friend. Kirby jumped next to them, the smile on their faces growing even bigger. 

“That was fun!” Red said as he helped Leaf and Young Link up. Popo, Nana and Toon Link came running down the hill, trying not to slip and fall in the process. 

“I was a little worried that one of you would fly off,” Nana admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sled move that fast!”

Ness laughed as he helped Lucas up. He looked down at Kirby, who was staring in the direction of the snow forts.

“Hey buddy, what is it?” Ness kneeled down to be level with him. 

“Poyo…” He pointed his little arm out. Turning his head, Ness looked to where he was pointing and saw Bowser Jr. staring at the snow forts all of them built. 

“Oh…” He stood up. “Hey guys, look over there.”

The rest of the kids looked at Ness, who repeated after Kirby and pointed in the direction of the forts. They all followed each other’s gazes.

“Is that Bowser Jr?” Leaf asked.

“It is. What’s he doing over by our snow forts?” 

“I don’t know, but he better not mess them up. We worked hard on those.” Popo folded his arms, Nana immediately repeating his action.

“I’m not sure about that, he seems to be by himself.” Lucas brushed some snow off of his coat. “Let me go talk to him and see what he’s up to.”

“You do that,” Red suggested. Lucas came off as the best negotiator out of all of them, and his conversation with the Inklings proved that. It seemed appropriate for him to be the one to talk to Bowser Jr.

The blonde psychic took off again, his friends watching from afar as he worked his magic. He ran up to Bowser Jr, who turned to face him.

“Hey Bowser Jr!” Lucas greeted as he made it to him, taking a second to catch his breath.

“Oh, hi Lucas.” He looked at the snow forts, then back to the blonde. “What are these?”

“They’re snow forts! I worked on them with the rest of the kids. We’ve been playing outside for a while now.” 

“That’s cool. I noticed that the mansion was really quiet. I was watching my Dad set up the decorations but that got really boring, so he suggested that I go outside and get some fresh air.”

Lucas chuckled slightly as he pictured Bowser setting up the decorations. “Well, if you want, you’re welcome to play with us. We built a snowman earlier, and we were just sledding. Actually…” He turned around to face the rest of the kids. “Hey guys! Come over here!”

Bowser Jr. tilted his head in confusion as the rest of the kids started running towards them. “What are you doing?”

“I got an idea!” Lucas smiled. The rest of the kids caught up with them, and soon enough they were all crowding around the snow forts. 

“What’s up, Lucas? Why did you bring us back here?”

“I was gonna suggest that we have a snowball fight! We haven’t done that yet, plus Bowser Jr. can be on one of our teams. How does that sound?”

They all exchanged looks with each other. The Links and Inklings shrugged, while Kirby looked up at Ness.

“I think that sounds like a fun idea,” Ness said. “I’m down for that.”

“Me too,” Red answered, Leaf nodding in agreement with him.

The Ice Climbers looked at each other, then nodded. “Nana and I will join as well.”

“Nice! Let’s start forming the teams.”

The kids all split up into teams of six; the first including Red and Leaf, Popo and Nana, and both Links while the second included Ness, Lucas, the Inklings, Bowser Jr. and Kirby. They all began to start forming as many snowballs as they could, although Kirby thought that the snowballs would be used for mini snowmen. Ness offered to show him what needed to be done.

Most of the kids were doing their best to make Bowser Jr. feel welcomed, especially Lucas. No one was ever really mean to him, however he had always been sort of ostracized since his father is one of the villains. He only ever interacted with the other Koopa Kids, who, according to him, were staying inside today since none of them were fond of the cold. Bowser Jr. is a lot like Bowser, sticking to the evil tendencies that runs in his family, however he was still a kid just like the rest of them. He deserved to have his fun. 

“Is there a point system for this game?” Bowser Jr. asked Ness and Lucas as he was rolling up snowballs.

Ness shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think this game may be a free-for-all or something. We might as well just throw the snowballs until we run out.” 

“I hope you guys are prepared, because we have a lot of snowballs waiting to be thrown!” A voice called out to them, sounding like Popo’s. 

“And how do you know we don’t have more?” Ness responded. He turned to the Inklings, who were staring at the balls of snow in their hands. “Remember, all you have to do is take these and throw them towards the other fort. Simple as that. You guys good?”

They both nodded, a look of determination on their faces. Everyone grabbed a snowball, and Ness placed Kirby on top of his head so he could get a better sight to aim. “Whenever you’re ready!”

“Okay...Ready, Set, GO!”

Snowballs began to fly across the field, hitting all different kinds of places. The Inklings were slowing getting the hang of everything really quickly, and they both had a great aim, which makes sense since they’re always throwing the Splat Bombs during their matches. At one point Kirby inhaled the snowballs and spit them out, using himself as some sort of weapon. 

The kids didn’t know how long the fight went on, but it didn’t matter to them. They were all having a good time with each other. It felt nice to catch a break from all the tournament matches; the kids hated having to go against each other. At least here it was all friendly competition and nobody was keeping track of anything, plus it was something they all wanted to do. 

The snowball fight came to an end when both teams ran out of snowballs and were too tired to make more. All of the kids emerged from the forts, their faces now rosy red from all the time spent in the cold. They continued to laugh with each other until Leaf pointed out that they were being watched from afar.

“Guys, look.”

They all turned around again to see Bowser watching them from the front of the mansion. The entire group fell silent; except for Bowser Jr, who was more than happy to see his father.

“Papa!” He called out, running away from the kids to go meet his dad. The group looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged, following him but remembering to carefully trail behind him. When they arrived at the steps, they heard Bowser Jr. going on about his day as Bowser placed him on his shoulder.

“We all had a snowball fight! It was over there in the forts that they built! We kept rolling and throwing them and my team was great!” He pointed to Lucas. “Lucas got the idea to do it, and he helped me on my team! It was a lot of fun!”

Bowser smiled, exchanging looks from his son to the rest of the kids. “That does sound like quite a lot of fun. You had a good time?”

“I had a great time! I don’t think I’ve ever had a better snow day.” The kids kept exchanging looks with each other, however all of them were with positive expressions. For such a bad guy, Bowser does a wonderful job with his kid.

“I’m glad. Why don’t you head inside and warm up for a bit? I’ll be right there behind you.”

“Okay Papa!” Bowser let his son down, watching him as he ran inside. Once he knew he was gone, he turned to look at the rest of the kids. 

All of them froze, and it had nothing to do with the weather. With Bowser staring down at them like that, it felt extremely threatening. None of them were sure why, but they immediately figured that they were in trouble. Breaking the silence, Popo asked, “Are you mad at us?”

Bowser sighed, shaking his head. “No, I am not mad. I have no reason to be.”

Leaf tilted her head. “Then why are you staring down at us like that?”

“Am I?” He waved his hand. “Never mind that. I just wanted to thank you kids for letting Junior play with you today.”

Ness’ eyes went wide. “Thank us?”

“Yes. He was upset when the rest of the Koopa Kids didn’t want to play with him. I told him to go outside, hoping that he’d run into someone to play with, and it seems that you all helped him have a good time. That was all I wanted for him, so I appreciate it.”

The kids smiled. Lucas walked up, getting closer to him. “He’s a lot of fun to have around, so it wasn’t any kind of issue.” He looked away for a moment. “I don’t mean to come of as rude when I say this, Bowser, but how come you’re being so nice to us? Aren’t you one of the villains?”

He chuckled at the blonde’s statement. “Yes, I am a villain, but I’m also a father. Anyone that’s nice to Junior gets a pass in my book, so that goes for all of you kids.” 

The kids all smiled and laughed as Bowser shuffled Lucas’ hair. He began to head inside, but stopped himself immediately and turned back to the kids.

“By the way, Peach made cookies and hot chocolate for all of you. She figured you’d all need it after a long day of playing in the snow.”

All of them cheered and started running past Bowser, through the main hall and towards the kitchen. He laughed at the sight and closed the doors behind him, heading off to find his son once again.


End file.
